Armageddon Syndrome: End of the World
by Eggman15
Summary: The big finale to Armageddon Syndrome! Preapre yourself for some surprising revelations, a major character dying and a huge battle for the fate of the world.


Armageddon Syndrome: End of the world

Authors Note: It's the countdown folks! Syndrome has flipped…tortured by the mysterious Angel, his team defeated, and betrayed at every angle, Syndrome has gone into the pits of screaming madness, just in time for the end of the world! The lethal Super-being known as Angel intends to wipe out all species on earth…but just what is she? Cloned from Violet and a mysterious girl who Gazer Beam believed to be an angel…but is that the truth? Can Mr Incredible stand against this bizarre mix of science and the supernatural…and just who is Lady Snowblood? The shocking answers are here!

Chapter 1

Surprises

Syndrome smiled to himself, as he watched the lights flash on the screen. He knew what these codes were for, and what they would do…at long last, he would have his vengeance. Angel's eyes glowed with unearthly light, as the controls moved by themselves. Syndrome had to laugh really, that in the end, it all fitted together so easily. This was truly it…it had taken all of it, the rejection, the failure, the treachery, to make him see his one mistake. He had been a fool, to think that he would ever be accepted by the world…he'd tried to be a hero, and it failed. Now, they would pay for it. Every last one of them. He smiled to himself, as he watched the final countdown begin. 2 hours…two hours, until Armageddon.

"Your times almost up, old man" Syndrome said to himself, grinning, as he turned to his two remaining followers, Kitty and Bomb Voyage. He didn't know where Shadowkat had gone…perhaps she had betrayed him as well.

"Get Incredible and bring him here…this, he has got to see! After all, it just won't be as much fun, if I can't see the expression on his face!" Syndrome said, and the two nodded, before leaving the room. Syndrome smiled…he was here, ground zero, at the beginning of a new world order…he wanted his nemesis to appreciate that…before he killed him.

Shadowkat stood before Snowblood, both of their blades drawn. It had come down to this, a final showdown with the maniac who had dared to interfere in the plans of her master. This freak…this super…would pay. And Syndrome would love her for it. She may be a super, but despite this deformity, Syndrome cared for her….and she would die for him because of that.

"Your death is inevitable, girl. Why rush to meet it?" Snowblood asked.

"Only one of us will die today. And it will not be me!" Shadowkat spat back at her.

"Well, you're right there, at least", a voice called. A voice that was…familiar?! Turning she saw a woman with short black hair, holding a sophisticated weapon. She didn't recognise her appearance, but her voice…she sounded just like Marla. And in fact, Shadowkat could even see Danse Macabre standing next to her, sword drawn.

Whatever was going on, Shadowkat knew an opportunity when she saw it. While Snowblood was distracted, she thrust her sword forward, slamming through Snowblood's chest, causing her to stumble backwards. The woman who, impossibly, seemed to be Marla, opened fire, three bullets slamming into Snowblood, knocking her further backwards.

"So, this is how it is to be. I hold up my end of the bargain, and you turn on me, Jack? So be it", Snowblood said, before vanishing in a blast of light. It took a moment for Shadowkat to realise she was speaking to Danse Macabre, and she turned to face them.

"You're really Marla and Danse Macabre? Then how did she age so quickly?" Shadowkat asked, inquisitively, her hand still near her sword.

"I was always this old. You can just see it better now. Long story. Jack, what now?" Marla asked.

"Now, we find Incredible. Though he will never admit it…he's going to need our help", Danse Macabre said.

Shadowkat could hardly believe what she was hearing. These two, planning to betray Syndrome, right in front of her!

"So, this change in appearance brings a change in allegiance with it! Incredible has spurned my master, and for that he shall suffer, along with all other supers! Vengeance is why I was created!" Shadowkat yelled, swinging her sword at Danse Macabre, who effortlessly blocked it with his own blade.

"This is about more than vengeance. The entire planet is at risk. Before I did not care about that. Now I am thinking much more…clearly. Now, take us to your master", Danse Macabre said, his eyes narrowing in anger.

Mr Incredible lay on the ground, half dead. Whatever Angel had hit him with, he'd been lucky to survive it. And he'd seen Syndrome there, still smiling that damn smile. If it was the last thing he did, he'd wipe that goddamn smile of his face, for what he'd done to Violet. His daughter, lying half dead at the hospital, and all because of what that madman had begun.

"Buddy…you should've killed me when you had the chance", Incredible muttered to himself, pulling himself upright.

"Well, not to worry, meow, old man, because he's going to correct that mistake", a voice to Incredible's right said, and he turned to see Kitty and Bomb Voyage standing there.

"Of zat you are most correct, mademoiselle. Unless the rather pathetic looking monsieur would care to make us do something…drastic, here and now", Bomb Voyage said, holding a lethal looking explosive.

"I'll come with you, Voyage. After all…I'm anxious to see Syndrome. So lead the way", Incredible said. And in his mind, one thought was crystal clear, something he previously didn't think himself capable of: He was going to kill Syndrome.

Angel smiled, as the various lights and beeps informed her that it was now precisely one hour, thirty minutes until she had complete control of the world's nuclear weapons. Then she would unleash them, levelling all of mankind in one swoop. When humanity and super human alike were gone…her final species would inherit the earth. Mankind's final evolution.

"You do not fear death?" Angel asked, causing Syndrome to giggle, shaking his head in reply.

"I've failed y'know? And I guess I'm just a REALLY bad loser. I'll kinda miss Shadowkat, I guess. but hey, she'd understand. Incredible suffers, at any price", Syndrome said. Angel tilted her head. To see such raw hatred, the willingness to wipe out your whole species just for revenge on one man…it was slightly…shocking? No, not shocking. Such weak emotions were for humans. But surprising, certainly. She had been created to wipe out humanity. Syndrome…was doing this by choice.

"You feel no guilt over the destruction of your species? No desire to stop me?" Angel asked, tilting her head.

"Guilt? What's guilt? Lady, I haven't felt a shred of guilt since he day I murdered my first super. And hey, the rest of mankind never did anything for me…so I'm kinda short on compassion for my fellow man", Syndrome said. Angel simply shrugged (Body language had been easy to learn) and turned from him. Syndrome's mental state was clearly unbalanced…which explained the other troubling fat. For whatever reason, his mind was now closed off from her. Of all the living beings on the planet, his was the only mind she couldn't see into.

In a small hospital, several miles away from Angel and Syndrome, Violet Parr lay, hooked up to a series of life support systems, barely moving, barely breathing, barely alive, in all honesty. Standing a solitary visual was a man in a white doctor's coat, staring down at the girl. With a gesture, he caused one of the doors to swing shut, and with a nod, caused the light on the camera to blink off. Striding over to her, he bent down, a faint smile on his lips,

"I'm sorry to do this, Vi. But it's time…and the big guy needs your help. So it's time to do what you were made to do…and do it with style", the man said, placing a briefcase on the end of the bed.

"Compliments of Edna Mode and let's hope I got the measurements right", the man added, before kissing Violet lightly on the forehead, and walking away, whistling to himself as he exited the hospital, walked down the street…and vanished.

And in the hospital room, Violet's eyes slammed open, purple light issuing forth as she sat bolt upright. Ripping the various tubes and wires off she opened the briefcase, a smile on her face.

Mr Incredible landed roughly on the floor, having been flung to it by Kitty. Syndrome stood over him, a smug smile on his face as he stared down at his former idol. Angel was off doing something weird, leaving Syndrome all the time he needed to say goodbye to his "Old friend"

"Well, it's been a REALLY, REALLY interesting ride, hasn't it? I mean you've ruined my dreams, I've tried to kill your family, you nearly got me killed, I tore your city apart. The list goes on. But hey, you've gotta admit it…aren't you wishing you'd let me be your sidekick now? Aren't you just desperate for the chance to turn the clock back and say to me…Yes Buddy, I'll take you on as my partner? Don't you just wish you hadn't told me to 'Fly Home'?" Syndrome asked.

"You want the truth, Buddy? You really want an answer? No. I don't", Mr Incredible snarled, as Syndrome placed a force field around him.

"BUZZ! Wrong answer! But then, no one's perfect…right?", Syndrome said, slamming Mr Incredible into a stone wall with bone breaking force.

"Now, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to give you a demonstration of what happens when I place one force field around your head, another around your body and then tug them in separate directions. Trust me, it's…incredible. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Syndrome said, placing a zero point energy field around Incredible's head and another around his body, as promised. With a sadistic grin he began tugging the two in separate direction as Mr Incredible howled in agony.

"No smart quips? I thought that's what you heroes did when facing the bad guy?" Syndrome said, only to stop dead, his eyes bulging. Looking down, he saw three inches of steel sword protruding from his chest. Turning, he saw Danse Macabre standing beside him. He let out a faint gasp, before collapsing.

"Now then, with that dealt with, we need to talk, Incredible. Though you will not want to hear this…I am the only one who can help you save the world", Danse Macabre said.

To Be continued…

Authors Note: Well, the grand finale has begun! In the next chapter, expect the truth about the mysterious Marla, a shocking surprise for Violet and an even bigger surprise for Syndrome! Read and review!


End file.
